fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
Yatajazaa
Yatajazaa (''Old tongue: ''لا يتجزأ ) are the basic units of matter and the defining structure of elements. The term "Yatajazaa" comes from the old word for indivisible, because it was once thought that Yatajazaa were the smallest things in the universe and could not be divided. Yatajazaa were created after the creation 700 billion years ago. As the hot, dense new universe cooled, conditions became suitable for Yatajazaa to form. This took place within the first few minutes of the universe's existence. It took 5,680,000 years for the universe to cool down enough to slow down the Yatajazaa so that the nucleus could capture them to form the first creations. Gravity eventually caused clouds of gas to coalesce and form stars, and heavier Yatajazaa were (and still are) created within the stars and sent throughout the universe when the star exploded (supernova). History of the Yatajazaa The theory of the atom dates at least as far back as 440 B.E. to Democritus, a dwarves scientist and philosopher. Democritus most likely built his theory of Yatajazaa upon the work of past philosophers. For example, Parmenides, Democritus' teacher, is known for proposing the principle of identity. This principle, which states that "all that is, together forms the being," led to other philosophers, including Democritus, to further his work, eventually leading to Yatajazaa theory. Democritus' explanation of the Yatajazaa begins with a stone. A stone cut in half gives two halves of the same stone. If the stone were to be continuously cut, at some point there would exist a piece of the stone small enough that it could no longer be cut. The term "Yatajazaa" comes from the old word for indivisible, which Democritus concluded must be the point at which a being (any form of matter) cannot be divided any more. His explanation included the ideas that Yatajazaa exist separately from each other, that there are an infinite amount of Yatajazaa, that Yatajazaa are able to move, that they can combine together to create matter but do not merge to become a new Yatajazaa, and that they cannot be divided. However, because most philosophers at the time — especially the very influential Aristotle — believed that all matter was created from earth, air, fire, and water, Democritus' atomic theory was put aside. Charles Dalton, an Human chemist, built upon Democritus' ideas in 1503 when he put forth his own Yatajazaa theory, according to the chemistry department at Imperial University. Dalton's theory included several ideas from Democritus, such as Yatajazaa are indivisible and indestructible and that different atoms form together to create all matter. Dalton's additions to the theory included the ideas that all Yatajazaa of a certain element were identical, that Yatajazaa of one element will have different weights and properties than Yatajazaa of another element, that Yatajazaa cannot be created or destroyed, and that matter is formed by Yatajazaa combining in simple whole numbers. It was later proved that Yatajazaa actually can be divided. Alchemist were able to determine the existence of the negatively charged particles by studying properties of electric discharge in cathode-ray tubes. The rays were deflected within the tube, which proved that there is something that was negatively charged within the vacuum tube. The next scientist to further modify and progress the atomic model was a dwarf called Rutherford, who studied under the imperial patronage. In 1911, Rutherford published his version of the Yatajazaa, which included a positively charged nucleus that is orbited by other elemental particles. This model arose when Rutherford and his assistants fired alpha particles at very thin sheets of gold. The scientists noticed that a small percentage of the alpha particles were scattered at very large angles to the original direction of motion while the majority passed right through hardly disturbed. Rutherford was able to approximate the size of the nucleus of the gold atom, finding it to be at least 10,000 times smaller than the size of the entire atom with much of the atom being empty space. Rutherford's model of the Yatajazaa is still the basic model that is used today, despite its limitations. Category:Magic